In recent years, smart devices, wearable devices, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices have been widely used, and technologies relating to an interaction for controlling these devices have been actively developed. In conventional techniques relating to the interaction, control is performed on a device mainly based on a general and regular gesture such as a touch gesture (e.g., tap or swipe) inputted through a touch panel or a motion gesture (e.g., shake or rotate) inputted through an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor.
However, in the case of a device, such as a wearable device or an IoT device, which is difficult to include a touch panel, or a device which is difficult to include an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor due to restrictions in shape or manufacturing cost, there is a limitation that it is difficult to apply the conventional interaction techniques based on a general and regular gesture.
Therefore, a technique is required to support the definition of a new gesture according to the characteristics of a device to be controlled or the situation in which it is being used, or support more specific control of a device by combining two or more gestures.
Meanwhile, interest in a prototyping tool necessary for developing the above-mentioned interaction techniques is also increasing. Conventionally, various prototyping tools have been introduced to support the development of computer programs such as applications and interaction techniques applicable to the computer programs. However, the conventional prototyping tool has a problem in that it is difficult for a general user (e.g., an app designer) who does not have background knowledge about computer programming to use the prototyping tool, or has a limitation that although it is easy for a general user to use the prototyping tool, its functionality is limited, making it difficult to implement a sophisticated and complex interaction desired by the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a prototyping tool for supporting the implementation of a sophisticated and complex interaction while enabling the elements constituting the interaction to be easily defined and combined.
One object of the present disclosure is to solve all the above-described problems.